injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolverine (Guest Fighter)
"Let's Go Bub!" Wolverine is a guest character from the Marvel Universe, namely from the X-Men. He appears as a guest character for the Injustice Series. He is a Power User. Biography Back in the 1800s, Wolverine was a wealthy and sickly boy named James Howlett. His two best friends were a young girl named Rose who acted as his babysitter, and a boy nicknamed "Dog" Logan, who was the son of the Howlett family's gardener, who bore a striking resemblance to James as an adult. Dog's father was jealous of his son's friend's wealth, and physically abused Dog until he stopped being friends with James. Dog listened, and slit the throat of James' new puppy, causing James' father to fire Dog's. Seeking revenge, Dog and his father broke into their estate with guns and murdered Mister Howlett. The trauma of the situation activated James' latent mutation, causing claws made of bone to burst out from in between his knuckles. In a blind rage, he stabbed and killed Dog's father. James ran away, and Rose followed him. Her life ruined, James' mother grabbed a gun on the floor and committed suicide. James and Rose ran away, eventually finding work at a wood mill, where James took the name Logan after the man he killed. They stayed there for years, and Logan, who was nicknamed "Wolverine" for how he worked, fell in love with Rose, who was getting engaged with the owner of the mill. Eventually, his grandfather, who was on his deathbed, decided he wanted to see his grandson, and sent Dog to go find him. Dog and Logan fought after tracking him down, and Rose was caught in the crossfire, accidentally being killed by Logan. At a later point in time, Logan became the test subject for the secret Canadian program Weapon X. There, his memory was erased and the unbreakable metal adamantium was pumped through his body, covering his bones, including his claws. He eventually broke free and slaughtered all of the cruel workers there, escaping into the distance. He eventually joined the Canadian superhero team Alpha Flight under the name Wolverine, and at one point fought the Hulk. Afterwards, he left Alpha Flight and joined the second team of X-Men, a group of mutants fighting for equality. Wolverine has come to know the X-Men as his family and has remained a major member. Wolverine has also worked on other teams, such as the Avengers and the black-ops X-Force. Powers and Abilities Wolverine possesses many powers and skills, though not all of them can be featured. Some of the abilities include: * *Three six-inch adamantium coated claws on each hand. Originally it was thought that they were part of the adamantium fusing process, but it was revealed years later after Magneto forcibly extracted the adamantium from his body that they were actually bone and part of him all along. *Unbreakable adamantium skeleton, allows for harder hitting, resistance to injury, and extra weight *Healing factor that lets Wolverine heal from injury quickly *Extended lifespan *Master of many martial arts and weapons *Keen animal senses, such as enhanced senses of smelling, hearing, and vision *Years of combat experience, having fought in multiple wars Intro/Outro Intro: Wolverine rides in on his motorcycle before back flipping off of it and landing his backflip in a crouched position. He then rises up, with his Claws in his hands while saying "Come at Me Bub". Outro: Wolverine stomps on his opponent's body before and saying, "You're a Freaking Mess Bub". Then Stabs the opponent's hand with the Middle Claw & Crosses his arms. Gameplay Move List *Slice and Dice (Wolverine jumps at his opponent and spins around, slicing them) *Wolf Parry (Wolverine kicks his opponent in the chest and performs a quick parry on them) *Claw Bash (Wolverine jumps at his opponent and stabs them in the chest) *X (Wolverine makes an X in his opponent's chest with his claws) *Ninja Dive (Wolverine slides under his opponent's feet, slicing them) *Inner Programming (Wolverine launches himself at the opponent, lodging three of his claws into their chest, he jumps over them and throws them across the arena) *Speed Slash (Wolverine rushes towards his opponent and slices them in the face) Throw Wolverine stabs his opponent in the chest with all six claws. He launches them upward, does a back flip and kicks them in the chin, knocking them to the other side. Character Trait Wolverine goes into a moment of berserker rage making all of his attacks quicker and he is quick enough to dodge almost every attack thrown at him. Super Move Weapon X: Wolverine punches his opponent in the face and then slices them with the other hand. He trips them and elbows them into the ground. He pops his claws and stabs them in the chest. He rips them out violently, roars like a wild animal before rapidly mauling them and then violently snaps their neck while sliding them away from him. Ending Quotes In Battle * Clash * Defense Wagers * Attack Wagers * Costume Default Wolverine wears a costume that's a cross between his Astonishing X-Men Uniform & his Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 Design. Trivia *This Incarnation of Wolverine is voiced by Steven Blum. Best known for his role as Wolverine in many TV shows and video games. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Heroes